


Blow Your Load

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And that is because I saw two Twitter posts and think yeah, Crack, Dreams, Food Kink, Gun Kink, Guns, Humor, I wanna do that, LMAO, Light Smut, Look I wrote this for 1 reason only, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sort Of, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: “Eiji—““Mhm?” Hands traveled from his back to his waist, then to his hips, his lower back and then…“Eiji.” Ash murmured, eyes wide. He drew the gun from Ash’s back pocket. He seemed transfixed on it, examining it in his hands with wide eyes, just like the first time they met in the shitty underground bar so long ago. That he could steal his gun without a hitch showed how much of his guard Ash had lowered. It was so dangerous.“Don’t play with that.” Ash held Eiji’s hands gently, trying to pry the weapon off him. “It’s not a semi-automatic. This doesn’t have a safety.”But Eiji was giving him this set of eyes, intense dark ones that were making Ash feel things.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	Blow Your Load

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this crack for two people and two people only, but the rest of you are welcome to feast you eyes on it hahahah it's so ridiculous.

It was one of those nights. Ash was just from his rounds down the streets with the other gangs. Every day it was the same thing, everyday it was all about fighting and threatening people. He was damn tired. The tension was at an all time high with Dino's slimy tentacles crawling at the corners, and Arthur and his Ilk prowling the streets.

Ash fears for a showdown. It'll happen soon. But what then? What will happen when he's done with it? What of the gangs? He needed to be five, ten steps ahead. Always planning, always scheming. He wouldn't survive if he didn't. Their very lives dangled on Ash's decision.

So what comes next? What of Eiji? The Japanese man came into his life out of nowhere. He was wild, so different, so..so…so…

Wonderful.

Which was why he needed to keep him away. It was dangerous. It was going to hurt them both if they continued what they were doing. Eiji had to go back to Japan. At some point.

But Ash was selfish. He wanted the man near him. He wanted him to be there when he got home. He was the most self-centered, selfish man in this world. His smile, his laugh, the way he moved, the way he teases Ash without holding back, without hesitation. The way he would touch him so damn tenderly it almost hurt more than the bruises his enemies gave him. The way he would whisper words of comfort at night and at morning, mercilessly wrangle him out of the bed for breakfast.

He wanted all of that. He wanted all of Eiji.

And lately he’s feeling a lot different when Eiji touched him. They were all casual touches, a tap to his back, a squeeze on his knee, a grip on his arm, head resting on his shoulder, fingers on his lap, then suddenly Ash felt like combusting. It was stupid. It was juvenile, it was…

Well.

Ash would stop feeling it if he could.

He shook that image off his head and went up to the condo he bought for him and Eiji. It was strategic of course, but that didn’t mean Ash didn’t have other ulterior motives in doing so. Him and Eiji living in the same house, it was enough for Ash to feel something close to happy.

“Eiji! I’m back!” He shrugged off his jacket, looking for the Japanese. He was probably in the kitchen cooking dinner. “Eiji!”

“Welcome back Ash!” Eiji greeted him with a smile and oh—

He was wrapping his arms around him, encasing him in heat and warmth. Ash tensed up, but Eiji didn’t look like he was pulling away soon.

“Ash,” Eiji murmured against his chest where he buried his face. He smelled like powder and spices from the kitchen, like the shampoo he bought for the two of them, of sweat, of something musky. Ash wanted to bury his face on his hair. “Ash, I missed you.”

God wasn’t sure what to do. Those fingers slid up from under his shirt and played with the skin there. Oh god. What was Eiji doing? He wanted to pull away but he also wanted to pull Eiji closer. It didn’t feel real. None of it did. Holy shit.

“Eiji—“

“Mhm?” Hands traveled from his back to his waist, then to his hips, his lower back and then…

“Eiji.” Ash murmured, eyes wide. He drew the gun from Ash’s back pocket. He seemed transfixed on it, examining it in his hands with wide eyes, just like the first time they met in the shitty underground bar so long ago. That he could steal his gun without a hitch showed how much of his guard Ash had lowered. It was so dangerous.

“Don’t play with that.” Ash held Eiji’s hands gently, trying to pry the weapon off him. “It’s not a semi-automatic. This doesn’t have a safety.”

But Eiji was giving him this set of eyes, intense dark ones that were making Ash feel things. This was ridiculous. This wasn’t real. This can’t be real. Ash took a step back but Eiji simply kept moving forward, taking up his space. Instead, grasped at his hands and pressed the gun on his lips without breaking eye contact.

“Mhhm.” He smirked, kissing the barrel, tongue peeking out, licking the metal from the bottom to the top. It probably tasted like gunpowder and tang of blood. Then kissed the tip before fully taking it in his mouth with a moan.

"Eiji..what..?" Ash could feel his jeans tightening uncomfortably. The man continued making obscene noises while he blew the gun. This was a strange sign of trust, one wrong move and he could kill Eiji. But the danger of it was sending him jolts it pleasure to his groin.

Saliva had trickled to his fingers until Eiji let go with a loud pop. 

Somehow he was now seated at the couch, and Eiji was straddling him. The Smith and Wesson was trailed to his chest, down to his groin where he ground against it. His own pants had a bulge, the tenting from his cock, rubbing against the gun and Ash's hand while Eiji's face grinned in ecstasy. 

"Ash..."

He was pressing the gun against his ass, whining for Ash to take him now. His gaze was smouldering Ash. His breaths were in shallow pants. He was so aroused. God he was so turned on, he didn't even know why this was happening. 

This couldn't be happening. 

Then suddenly they were in bed. Ash wasn’t sure when and how they got there, but now Eiji was fully naked and was holding a bottle of…

Mustard?

He drizzled it all over his chest down to his stomach and then the hardness between his legs, slicking himself up.

What?

“Mhmmmmn Ash,” Eiji gave an obscene moan, the mustard dripping to his legs. “Why don’t you eat my wiener?”

Ash’s eyes shot open, he gasped at what he just saw…or what he didn’t see.

When he started to gather his wits and even his breathing, he registered that he was still in bed. That was definitely the ceiling of their shared bedroom. It was dark, the sun hadn't risen, and all of _that_ was just a dream. He didn’t know if he should be thankful.

But his body wasn’t so conflicted apparently, and Ash decided he was going to ignore the painful throbbing between his legs. He probably should take a long cold shower. A really really long one to wash those images away.

“Ah.”

Well. He must have fallen asleep in Eiji’s bed again or it was the other way around because the man was wrapped around his waist again, fast asleep. He stole a peek at his face, sitting up a little for a better angle. His face was so close to—

No. No. Not going there. Nope.

The movement must have jostled him though, because his eyes fluttered open before groaning at Ash. His dark eyes were quite similar to that from his dream.

Shit.

“Shhh. Back to sleep.” Ash untangled himself from the Japanese’s grasp, ignoring all the heated sensations in his body, and all other funny business his mind was whispering at him to do.

“Mhm.” He huffed before finally nuzzling on the mattress. Ash sighed.

He definitely needed a cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> ☑️ Eiji with gun kink, check  
> ☑️ Ash dreaming about mustard lube, check 
> 
> I'm still thinking if mustard as lube would fee painful. Isn't it spicy? I have never tasted mustard before actually lmao. But imagine Ash rimming Eiji using that lol 
> 
> Both if you, yes you know who you are, I hope you're happy 😂


End file.
